NoxCrew GameShow: Lunch Time!
by Jade-the-X9ian
Summary: Our three favourite Minecraftians; Antvenom, Cavemanfilms, and Skitscape, takes part in the NoxCrew GameShow, and the three of them are having fun... a lot of fun... Slight AntxSkit fluff if you squint.


A/N: Based on the NoxCrewGames, I tried to write a story/fiction version of it. Hope it is okay. :'D Please, enjoy!

"Sit down! Sit down RidgeDog! Sit the hell down!" Antvenom cried as he spammed the button that stopped the Minecratian from the other team from progressing to the plate, and laughed his head off when he succeeded in doing so.

Antvenom, with his two friends, Cavemanfilms and Skitscape- Team Ninjas in Lemon Trousers (TNLT for short)- were currently in the NoxCrewGames, playing 'Lunch Time!', and, their goal, as their announcer had just said, was to stop the other group from getting to the giant plate from the start- or, at least, stop them from getting to the ending for as long as they possibly can- and later, the three would have to make their way across the 'kitchen' and onto the plate just as the other group were doing right now. But the three ninjas in lemon trousers could care less (well, except for Skitscape, maybe, as he was constantly saying, "Man, I am so not looking forward to doing this!")- after all, the three of them were having so much fun spamming the button that caused the platform to disappear-and-reappear below the other team's feet, and, as a result, stopping the other team from reaching their goal.

Antvenom laughed again as another Minecraftian fell off the ever moving platform, and Cavemanfilms joined soon afterwards. "There are NEVER going to get past this- they can't even glitch through this!" Antvenom giggled as he saw his soon to be 'victim' step onto the platform once more, "Sit down RidgeDog! Sit down!" he said yet again as the Minecraftian- apparently RidgeDog- fell yet again from the platform.

"Seems like they know what to do, though," Skitscape mused as he observed the other team's progress (which was getting nowhere) "Look- he knows what to do,"

"Yeah, I know- there are smaller blocks under the platform where they can jump on, but it doesn't look like he's got it, Johnny! He's really taking a beating. He's getting it- nope! No, he's not!" Antvenom said, and laughed yet again as he saw Cavemanfilms through another Minecraftian off the platform, yet again. "They must be in frustration mode right now,"

"Oh, oh, oh he's going to make it," Cavemanfilms warned as one of the Minecratians got dangerously close to the finish, and started to hit on the button before them. "No you don't buddy! No you don't! Sit the **** down!" Antvenom said as he bashed the button with Cavemanfilms, and successfully halted the other's team progress yet again. "Yes! We pushed them off!" Antvenom cheered.

"God, they are having so much trouble on that part," Skitscape mumbled, "I feel so bad for them- that must be so frustrating, just think about it if it were us,"

"Hey, it's okay, we just have to work the glitch just right," Antvenom assured skitscape as he observed the other team through the glass wall as if he were watching a worldwide football cup, "Man, they must be screaming right now,"

"Doesn't seem like they are talking to each other, though," Cavemanfilms mused, and began spamming the button yet again as another Minecratian got dangerously close to the plate yet again, "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" Antvenom screamed as he too, saw the other team got dangerously close to completing the course, "No, no, no!"

And the three ninjas in lemon trousers wailed in frustration as one of the members from the other team set foot onto the plate, immediately marking that the team had completed the course- and that it was their turn now.

The three soon found themselves on the starting plateform.

"Three, two-"

"Wait!" Skipscape cried, "Who's going first?"

"Muuurp!" Cavemanfilms screamed as he started running. Skitscape soon followed when Antvenom said, "Hurry- go, go, go! Time has begun!"

Cavemanfilms made the first jump over the gap, and was shot down by an arrow. Skitscape made the same jump afterwards, and was quickly followed by Antvenom, who suffered the same fate as Cavemanfilms.

"You can't make that jump!" Cavemanfilms complained as he and Antvenom swam back to the starting point, and skitscape yelled, "Sure you can!" before he ran ahead, leaving his other two team members behind to jump over the gap once again.

A few more jumps later the two still found themselves stuck at the same gap. "Maybe I should wait for you guys?" said Skitscape, (who was currently already half-way through the entire course) a bit worried for his two friends.

"No, we need only one person to finish the course" Antvenom replied, then asked, "Wait- where are you?"

"I'm on the toaster,"

"Wait, you made it that far?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright! Cool, dude! You can totally make this!" Antvenom cheered as he continued tring to make it past the first jump without being shot down by the waves of arrows, and finally succeeded in doing so after four more jumps.

"Guys, I'm at the really frustrating part right now," Skitscape informed the two shortly after Antvenom made it to the 'sink'.

"Oh, really?" said an astonished Antvenom, who was caught in the 'sink', "Dude, they're just, like, spamming this thing on me!" he said as he got pushed into the water yet again.

"No- wait! Yes! I made it!"

"You made it?"

"Yes- All the way across!"

"W-wait, you _finished_?"

"Yeah!" Skitscape said, slightly breathless from the course, "I can't believe I did it!"

"Oh my god!" Antvenom laughed, and Cavemanfilms cheered, "Skitscape for the win, man!" Antvenom cheered, "I _love_ you so _much_ right now! Oh god!" and the three friends shared a laugh, "That was total beast mode!"

And indeed it was- the three (well, Skitscape) had took nearly half as much time to complete the course than the other group of Minecraftians.

"Where were you guys anyway? I didn't even see you?" Skitscape asked as the three ninjas in lemon trousers were teleported back to the lobby.

"Oh, I was stuck at the beginning, man," Antvenom admitted. And Cavemanfilms agreed, but said, "But I wasn't that far behind!"

"But geez, that was total domination- Legit win is Legit!" Cavemanfilms laughed.

"Yeah," Antvenom said, "And Skitscape for the win!"

"Skitscape for the win!"

"I win!"


End file.
